tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Belkend
Belkend ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Belkend ist auf dem Kontinent Aberria im westlichen Grasland gelegen und steht unter der Vorherrschaft von Kimlasca. Die nächste Stadt ist Kimlascas Hauptstadt Baticul, wo die Königsfamilie sitzt, allerdings werden Belkend und Baticul durch die Inista Marsh im Zentrum von Aberria getrennt. Belkend liegt in der Nähe des Hafens Port Belkend, der zur Versorgung von Belkend dient. Mit einer Einwohnerzahl von etwa 250.000 Einwohnern ist Belkend die zweitgrößte Stadt von Kimlasca. Nicht unweit von Belkend, aber auf dem Kontinent Radessia gelegen, befindet sich die Ortion Cavern, wohin regelmäßig ein Sammlerteam geschickt wird, um Fonimin zu sammeln, das für Forschungen benötigt wird. Belkend ist auch als Stadt der Fon-Maschinen bekannt und macht diesem Namen alle Ehre, denn von Fonon betriebene Maschinen sind allgegenwärtig. Viele davon sind für einfache Spaziergänger zu erreichen und zu benutzen, sodass etwa Kisten damit bewegt werden können. Ein großer Generator im Zentrum der Stadt produziert Strom für ganz Belkend. Zudem weist Belkend eine große Experimenterfläche auf, die jedoch nach einem Erdbeben nicht mehr zu betreten ist. Berühmt ist das Fon Machine Laboratory I, in dem mitunter an der Erzeugung von Replica mithilfe der Fomicry geforscht wird. Die mit der Class M verfeindete Class I ist hier angestellt. Der Gouverneur von Belkend ist Viridian, der in der Stadt seinen Sitz hat. Geschichte Belkend wird von den Helden erstmals aufgesucht, nachdem Akzeriuth gestürzt ist und Luke fon Fabre vermeintlich komatös in Yulia City liegt. Die Heldengruppe wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt an seiner Stelle von Asch begleitet, der entschlossen ist, die wahren Beweggründe von Van Grants aufzudecken, weshalb er nach Belkend zum Fon Machine Laboratory I will, wo sich Van oft aufhält. In dem Forschungslabor treffen die Helden Spinoza an, den Asch als Verräter von Kimlasca erkennt, da er vor sieben Jahren an seiner Entführung beteiligt gewesen war. Jade Curtiss versteht hierdurch, dass es Spinoza gewesen ist, der das Verbot der Fomicry gebrochen hat und sie auf lebende Wesen angewandt hat, was aufgrund ethischer und technischer Probleme verboten worden war. Spinoza wirft ihm hingegen vor, dass er es erst gewesen war, der die Fomicry als Dr. Jade Balfour erfunden hatte, woraufhin Jade entgegnet, dass er weiß, was er getan hat, und dass er es genau deshalb verboten hatte. Spinoza erklärt, dass er mit alledem lediglich Vans Erhaltungsprojekt unterstützen wollte, bemerkt aber kurz darauf, dass die Helden davon nie gehört hatten. Als sie ihn deswegen ausfragen, weigert er sich, mit ihnen zu reden und flieht. Die Helden verlassen das Forschungslabor daraufhin wieder und schlussfolgern, dass Van aus irgendeinem Grund zahlreiche Replica erschaffen will. Daher will Asch zur Ortion Cavern aufbrechen, in der Dist seine Projekte zur Fomicry vollzogen hat. Guy Cecil entscheidet sich daraufhin, sich von den anderen Helden zu trennen, um zu Luke zurückzukehren, obwohl Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass der wahre Luke genau vor ihm steht. Guy erwidert, dass sein Freund dennoch der Idiot ist, der nun in Yulia City liegt, woraufhin Jade bezweifelt, dass er einen Weg nach Yulia City zurück finden wird. Asch erklärt ihm schließlich, dass er zur Aramis Spring aufbrechen soll, durch die Luke kommen muss, wenn er von Yulia City zu den Outer Lands zurückkehren will. Guy bedankt sich und verlässt die Heldengruppe. Deutlich später, nachdem Natalia mithilfe der anderen Helden und der Einwohner von Baticul aus Baticul fliehen konnte, ehe sie sich selbst als vermeintliche Verräterin am Königreich das Leben nehmen sollte, durchqueren die Helden die Inista Marsh, um Belkend zu erreichen und sich dort mit Asch zu treffen, den sie in Baticul verloren haben. Außerdem wollen sie erneut Spinoza aufsuchen, wofür sie zum Fon Machine Laboratory I aufbrechen, wo sie von Oracle Knights empfangen werden. Diese halten Luke für Asch und bringen ihn in Vans Büro, wo sich Van und Legretta aufhalten. Tear Grants verlangt hier von ihrem Bruder zu wissen, wieso er die Outer Lands in den Qliphoth stürzen will, obwohl dies nicht in Yulias Score geschrieben steht. Van erklärt ihr, dass er sich sicher ist, dass die Menschheit aussterben wird, wenn sie sich auf das Score verlässt, und dass sein Ziel nicht die Vernichtung der Menschheit ist, sondern die Vernichtung von Yulias Score und Lorelei, da es diese beiden Dinge sind, die die Welt fesseln. Van offenbart Guy, dass etwa gegen die Zerstörung Hods nichts unternommen wurde, obwohl davon gewusst wurde, und dass Guy weiterhin noch immer bei ihm willkommen ist, da seine Familie jener von Guy für Generationen gedient hat und Guy und Van gemeinsam Rache für die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat geschworen haben. Auch Asch kommt nun hinzu, der eine Zusammenarbeit mit Van ablehnt und meint, dass er für die benötigte Hyperresonance das Replica Luke benutzen will, das für Vans Pläne jedoch nicht ausreicht. Asch verlangt von Van, dass er und Legretta sich jetzt zurückziehen sollen, worauf Van eingeht, um einen Kompromiss mit Asch zu schließen und seine Laune zu verbessern. Daraufhin verlangt Asch von den Helden, dass sie ihn im Gasthaus besuchen sollen. Im Gasthaus treffen die Helden nicht nur auf Asch, sondern auch auf Noelle, die zuvor in Daath gefangen genommen wurde. Sie ist zwar mit der Albiore gekommen, aber der Flightstone wurde entfernt, sodass die Albiore sich nur noch über das Wasser fortbewegen und nicht mehr fliegen kann. Asch überreicht Jade ein Buch über die Geschichte der Dawn Age und am nächsten Morgen hat Jade begriffen, dass der Grund für die Verflüssigung des Qliphoth im Kern der Welt liegt, wo sich die Memory Particles formen. Der Kern sollte eigentlich still sein, vibriert aber stark, was die Verflüssigung verursacht. Dagegen wurde bislang nichts unternommen, weil der Grund für die Vibrationen der Planet Storm selbst ist. Damals wurde dies wohl nicht ausgebessert, weil er die Vibrationen nicht von Anfang an verursacht hatte, sondern sich die Störungen über eine längere Zeitperiode hinweg gebildet haben. Der einzige Weg, die Vibrationen zu stoppen, ist also, den Planet Storm zu stoppen, was jedoch wiederum Fontech ud Fonic Artes stark abschwächen würde und auch die Passage Rings würden nicht länger funktionieren, sodass vorher die Outer Lands abgesenkt werden müssen. Das Buch beinhaltet auch Ideen, die Vibrationen zu beenden, ohne den Planet Storm auszuschalten, aber alles, was die Helden tun können, ist die Outer Lands abzusenken und die Verflüssigung des Qliphoths zu beenden, wofür eine Fon-Maschine aus dem Text rekonstruiert werden muss. Dies muss von den Forschern übernommen werden, was die Helden zunächst beunruhigt, da sämtliche Leute der Stadt mit Van und Duke Fabre in Verbindung stehen. Guy verweist dann jedoch auf die Class I mit Hencken und Cathy, die sie aufsuchen. Er kann die beiden insoweit provozieren, dass sie entschlossen sind, dieses Gerät zu bauen, bevor die Class M aus Sheridan es schafft. Sie holen sich hierfür den Zuspruch von Gouverneur Viridian, der verspricht, dem König nicht von der Anwesenheit von Luke und Natalia zu erzählen, wobei sie jedoch bei ihrer Planbesprechung von Spinoza belauscht werden, der flüchtet. Asch verfolgt daher Spinoza, während die Helden nach Daath aufbrechen sollen, um Ion zu holen. Nachdem die Helden am Kern von Auldrant waren, um die Tartarus dort zurückzulassen, damit sie die Vibrationen stoppt, suchen sie umgehend Shu in Belkend auf, der Tear untersuchen soll. Shu stellt fest, dass Tears Blut-Fonon außerordentlich starke Instabilitäten aufweist. Da Fonists mit jeder Nutzung eines Fonic Artes Fonons in ihre Körper absorbieren, müssen diese auch wieder entweichen. Aber in Tears Fall sind die Seventh Fonons mit Miasma kontaminiert, sodass sie ihren Körper nicht verlassen können. Dadurch werden ihre inneren Organe angegriffen und die sie absorbiert jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Passage Ring aktiviert, Miasma. Dadurch hat sie bereits das Hundertfache von dem absorbiert, was eine Seventh Fonist normalerweise zeit ihres gesamten Lebens absorbiert. Tear bekommt Medizin, die ihr etwas hilft, und die Helden überlegen, zu welchem Passage Ring sie danach aufbrechen sollen. Tear macht auf die Forscher aus Yulia City aufmerksam, von denen sie dann auf die Meggiora Highlands und den Mt. Roneal verwiesen werden. Erneut wird Belkend aufgesucht, nachdem die Helden den Passage Ring in den Meggiora Highlands manipuliert haben und dort nicht nur von Aston, sondern auch von Spinoza aufgesucht werden, von dem sie glauben, dass er wieder lauschte. Er flüchtet daraufhin in der Albiore III, wird aber aufgrund seines fehlenden Treibstoffs eingeholt und von den Helden nach Belkend zu Viridian gebracht. Spinoza offenbart hier, dass er sich eigentlich bei Aston für alles entschuldigen wollte, aber Angst bekommen hat und deshalb geflüchtet ist. Er will den Helden helfen, um für seinen Verrat zu sühnen, und wird unter 24-stündige Beobachtung gestellt, während er an einem Plan arbeitet, das Miasma zu neutralisieren. Aston repariert unterdessen die Albiore III und die Helden erhalten die Nachricht, dass sich der letzte Sephiroth in der Kathedrale von Daath befindet, weshalb sie dorthin aufbrechen. Nachdem die Helden den Passage Ring im Mt. Zaleho bei Daath manipuliert haben, kehren sie wieder nach Belkend zurück, bevor sie den letzten Sephiroth im Mt. Roneal aufsuchen wollen. Spinoza wird von Jade in seinem Plan bezüglich des Miasmas unterrichtet und meint, dass es durchaus funktionieren könnte, das Miasma im Kern zu isolieren statt es zu neutralisieren. Mithilfe der Dividing Line und ihrer Zentrifugalkraft wollen sie eine Membran erschaffen, die das Miasma unter die Oberfläche zurück in den Kern drücken kann. Luke hat zwar Bedenken, dass das Miasma wieder herausgekommen könnte, aber Jade meint, dass das Miasma das Qliphoth wegen der geöffneten Sephiroth fluten kann. Sobald sie diese schließen, wird es nicht zurückkehren, die Oberfläche erhärtet sich wieder und die abgesenkten Outer Lands werden nicht verschlungen. Die Helden wollen daraufhin die Nacht im Gasthaus verbringen und Luke besteht darauf, dass Tear sich noch mehr Medizin bei Shu abholt, was sie tut und meint, dass dies etwas dauern könnte. Am nächsten wird Luke von den anderen geweckt und erfährt, dass Tear sich mit Asch und dem Fonimin-Sammlern zusammengetan hat, um zur Ortion Cavern aufzubrechen. Die Helden erinnern sich, dass Tear sich bereits seit ihrem Treffen mit Legretta bei den Megiorra Highlands eigenartig verhalten hat, und erklären sich ihr Verhalten damit. Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung suchen die Helden Belkend auf, da diese Stadt in dem Abschnitt des Scores erwähnt wurde, den Ion kurz vor seinem Tod im Mt. Zaleho vorgelesen hat. Dort bricht vor ihnen ein Mann tot zusammen und ein Wächter berichtet ihn, dass er bereits die dritte Person an diesem Tag ist, die tot zusammenbricht. In den letzten Tagen kam es vermehrt zu unerklärlichen Toden, nachdem die Menschen von dem Order of Lorelei ihr Score vorgelesen bekommen haben. Dies verwirrt die Helden, da Ion dem Orden verboten hat, öffentliche Lesungen durchzuführen, aber der Wächter berichtet, dass die Ordensmitglieder wieder damit begannen, kurz bevor das Miasma erneut erschien. Ein reisender Scorer führt die Lesungen durch, der nun nach Baticul aufgebrochen ist. Jade vermutet daraufhin, dass die Tode mit der Extraktion der Replica-Daten durch Fomicry entstanden sein können, da der Zustand des vor ihnen zusammengebrochenen Mannes dem der Testsubjekte ähnelte, die damals die Extraktionen nicht überlebt haben. Die Helden wollen nun erst mit Spinoza über das Miasma reden, ehe sie den reisenden Scorer suchen wollen. Spinoza berichtet, dass die Vibrationen des Kerns zu stark geworden sind und die Tartarus dem nicht mehr standhalten kann. Da die Passage Rings nicht mehr funktionieren, können sie auch die Dividing line nicht mehr erzeugen und müssen einen Weg finden, das Miasma nun zu vernichten. Spinoza schlägt hierfür Lukes Hyperresonance vor, die dazu imstande ist, Materie auf der Ebene von Atomen zu zerbrechen. Spinoza erzählt zudem von Asch, der seit der Senkung der Länder gelegentlich vorbeikommt, um den Fluss des Seventh Fonon zu verfolgen und sich intensiv die Messungen des Sephiroth vom Mt. Roneal anzusehen. Da Asch mit so ziemlich allen derzeitigen Problemen etwas zu tun hat, beschließen die Helden, dass es am sinnvollsten ist, ihn zu suchen statt etwas anderem nachzugehen. Außerhalb des Labors spricht Luke Jade auf die Möglichkeit der Hyperresonance an, aber Jade meint, dass die Idee schlecht ist, da eine falsche Bewegung bei der Ausführung nicht nur ein Replica, sondern auch ein Original töten würde. Möglich wäre es, wenn es etwas gibt, was die Kraft der Hyperresonance verstärkt, wie etwa das Sword of Lorelei, mit dem große Mengen Seventh Fonon gesammelt werden dürfen. Diese großen Mengen entsprechen etwa den Leben von 10.000 Seventh Fonists und der Rückstoß dieser Hyperresonance würde eine Fonon-Trennung beim Nutzer verursachen, sodass dieser ebenfalls stirbt. Jade legt Luke daher ans Herz, diese Idee zu vergessen. Kurzgefasst *Belkend liegt im Königreich Kimlasca und wird vorrangig von Forschern bewohnt, die an Fontech arbeiten. *In Belkend erfahren die Helden erstmals, dass Van aus einem ihnen unerfindlichen Grund eine große Menge von Replicas erzeugen will. *In Belkend offenbart Van seine Gedanken über das Score und dass er meint, dass die Menschheit aussterben wird, wenn sie weiterhin von dem Score gefesselt bleibt. *In Belkend wird intensiv durch Cathy und Hencken daran gearbeitet, die Vibrationen des Kerns von Auldrant aufzuhalten, um die Verflüssigung des Miasmas zu verhindern. Nach seinem Sinneswandel beschließt dann auch Spinoza, dabei zu helfen, das Miasma zu verschließen oder zu vernichten. *In Belkend wird die Idee der Hyperresonance angesprochen, mit der es möglich ist, große Massen an Seventh Fonon zu sammeln und das Miasma vollständig zu neutralisieren. Diese Idee wird jedoch aufgrund von zu großer Opfer (etwa 10.000 Seventh Fonists) verworfen. Ortsliste en:Belkend Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant